High school? Oh boy
by CelestialStrings
Summary: A NEW HIGH SCHOOL STORY! Fem!Percy goes to Male!Annabeth's high school! Time to battle new monsters like jealous boys and crazy girls. Will genderbent Percabeth survive? It's your choice! Currently being rewritten, won't make much sense for a while. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. New school, not so new friends

**Okay. So, I published this story a while ago, and I've gotten better at writing since then. After serious consideration, I'm going to rewrite the chapters of this story. It will still have the same plot and characters, just some new depth to it. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_**Percy pov**_

I walked up the steps of Abraham Lincoln High School. It was a plain slab of cement with three windows running up the front. Fairly normal looking.

I gave a sigh of relief, knowing Wise Guy I would have expected him to be at some snooty private school that only accepted the best. Instead, he was at a simple public school in the middle of San Francisco.

Wait, back up. I assume you all know who I am. If not, a quick introduction. My name is Persephone Jackson, daughter of Poseidon, demigod extraordinaire. I'm here in San Fran because I got kicked out of Goode. Long story short: I killed a Hellhound and you can guess what they thought it was.

So, being the awesome girlfriend I am, I came out to California to go to school with my dearest boyfriend Andy. I took a deep breath and walked through the doors of my new school.

Immediately, I saw the eye of every male on me. A few girls stood in groups at lockers, whispering while looking me up and down.

I subconsciously rolled my eyes; guess this was a really boring school if their topic of interest was a new girl. I was suddenly very aware that I had no idea where I was going. I scanned the sea of faces, looking for one that did not have a look of disgust or greed on it.

One person caught my eye; their back was turned unlike everyone else. When I walked up to the person and tapped them on the shoulder, the whisperings became increasingly more violent.

The person whipped their head around, searching for the person who tapped them on the shoulder. It was a girl. Her face was hard, as though expecting it to be a prank.

When she laid her eyes on me, she softened. "You must be the new girl." she stated. The girl stuck her hand out in greeting, "My name's Skylar. What's yours?"

I grabbed her hand and shook it, "I'm Percy." I leaned in close to her and whispered, "Why is everyone staring at us?"

Skylar shrugged, "They're probably wondering why you're talking to me." She leaned in even closer, "Trust me, if you want even a few friends at this school, don't be friends with me."

I smirked, "Well, we're friends. I got one, and my boyfriend goes here. So he should be nice and welcoming."

Skylar gave me the first genuine smile I had seen her give. "Come on," she said, "I'll take you to the office."

She led me down the hallway, glaring at everyone who looked at us. They quickly averted their eyes, realizing that Skylar meant business.

I looked her over: blue eyes, short brown hair, dressed pretty casually, repeatedly rubbing her necklace. A nervous habit, I realized.

We went into a room labeled 'Office'. "Hey Mrs. Smith." she said. A woman with dark brown hair looked up from her desk, "Hello, Skylar." She looked at me, "You must be the new girl, Persephone Jackson."

I winced a bit when my full name was said, "Actually," I interrupted, "Call me Percy."

Mrs. Smith smiled, "Alright then, Percy. Here's your schedule, locker number and locker combination." She handed me two slips of paper and said, "Have a great day first day here!"

I smiled back at her and walked out of the office right behind Skylar. "What's your locker number?" she asked. I looked at the sheet of paper and told her. "124…" she murmured. Her smile brightened, "That's right across the hallway from mine!"

She grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hall, saying that she wanted me to meet the only other person in the school who had been nice to her. Apparently, he had the locker right next to mine.

Before Skylar had a chance to get remotely close to tapping him on the shoulder, another boy blocked our path. Skylar growled, "Go away Mike."

Mike smirked, "Why should I? So you can go and see your 'best friend?'" Skylar began to blush fiercely. His smirk grew, "Ah ha! You're blushing!" She scowled, "Yes, I am. Simply because you are making me extremely uncomfortable. Now: get out of the way!"

Skylar shoved him away, making him stumble. Scowling, Mike sauntered off to join his friends.

She winced, "Sorry about that. He doesn't seem to understand the meaning of no. I think I'll buy him a dictionary for Christmas and bookmark the page that says no."

I chuckled a bit and said, "Okay, let's go and meet this 'best friend' of yours." The corners of her lips twitched up, "Nah, it's not like that. He has a girlfriend in New York." She walked up to a boy with a mass of curly blonde hair.

He turned around and smiled at Skylar. She smiled back and said, "This is Percy, the new girl. Percy, Andy. Andy, Percy."


	2. You know these people?

**Hiiiiiiiiiiiii! How you doin'? Good? Good.**

_**Skylar pov**_

When I introduced them to each other, their eyes widened comically. They grinned and embraced each other. Feeling extremely left out, I frowned. "Am I missing something?"

Andy turned his head and smiled, "Skylar! This is my girlfriend, Percy. The one in New York."

It was my turn for my eyes to widen comically. So this was her! I smiled and shook her hand again, "It's nice to meet you! I've heard so much about you, I've had to stuff earplugs in a few times to drown him out."

Percy giggled and Andy blushed. I smiled; it was nice to see Andy genuinely happy for once. More often than not, he was bombarded by girls who were _extremely _desperate.

The hall suddenly went silent, which was quite uncommon. I strained my ears to see if I could pick up any sort of conversation. That's when I heard the familiar _click click_ of high heels. Andy and I simultaneously groaned.

Percy frowned and turned around, and immediately her expression turned to one of disgust. Lindsey had arrived.

She was undoubtedly fake. With dyed peroxide blonde hair and a different nose every other week. She spent her weekly allowance on the skimpiest clothes that she could possibly find. I should know, more often than not _I _was made to go shopping with her.

Today she was dressed like Nicki Minaj in the end of the Bang Bang music video. Except with a much shorter skirt.

She sidled up to Andy and placed her hand on his chest. Before she could even get a word out of her mouth, Percy walked to her side and gently shoved her to the side. With most of her weight being on Andy and her already being unbalanced thanks to her shoes, she fell and burst into tears.

Everyone in the hallway laughed at her. I had to admit it was a pretty funny sight. There she was, sitting on her butt with tears and mascara streaming down her face. Lindsey looked up to Andy with big puppy dog eyes, as though she expected him to help her.

Andy just snorted and went back to conversing with Percy. Sensing that he wasn't going to help her, Lindsey's goons, Melissa and Carrie, rushed to her side and helped her up.

As soon as she was on her feet, she snarled at Percy in a high nasally voice, "Just _who_ do you think you are?" Percy pretended to think for a second, "Well, I _think_ I'm Andy's girlfriend from New York. Unless something's changed in the last few months I've been gone."

She gave a pointed look to Andy who quickly shook his head. Lindsey snarled at Percy and gave her what she must have thought was a slap. When, in reality, it was nothing more than a pat.

Percy laughed, "That all you got?" Before Lindsey could come up with a not-so-clever retort, she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned around and was met with a fist to the face.

She fell on her butt again, but this time I think she had a broken nose. Once again, Melissa and Carrie rushed over to help her. She turned to Percy and snarled, "Listen here, witch. Andy _will _be mine. Just wait and see."

Lindsey walked off to the _click click _of high heels and the occasional stumble. I ran after her and put a dollar in her hand, "Buy some better insults."

Before she could come up with a retort, I blew her a raspberry and jogged back to Percy and Andy.

I turned to thank whoever had punched Lindsey, but before I could, Percy barreled past me and tackled the person in a hug.

"Thals!" she cried. I looked at Andy and mouthed _Thals?_ but he just smiled at the scene before him. Percy picked herself off the person and I got a good look at them.

It was a girl. She had electric blue eyes framed by black eyeliner. The silver tiara she wore in her choppy black hair seemed out of place with her Death to Barbie t-shirt

She smiled at me, "I'm Thalia." I smiled back at her, "I'm Skylar."

A boy with black eyes and a completely black wardrobe that stood behind her grumbled out, "I'm Nico. Not that anyone was asking."

I looked at him apologetically, "Sorry, I didn't see you. You're too short." He glared at me playfully, but I had a feeling I shouldn't get on either of these people's bad side. Percy and Andy included. I've already seen Andy when he's angry; his eyes get all stormy and it looks like he's trying to refrain himself from pushing you into a wall.

The warning bell rang and I knew we had five minutes to get to homeroom. I compared schedules with my new friends, we all had the same homeroom, with a man named Mr. Bonapart.*****

I walked down the hallway, feeling more confident than I had in a while. Ever since Lindsey started spreading rumors about me, I normally kept to the shadows and scared off anyone who wanted to be friends with me. Sometimes it was unintentional; sometimes I did for their own good. Bad things happen to those I care about.

Shaking my head clear, of these thoughts, I realized that we had reached the classroom. We walked in and took seats close to each other.

I was having a conversation with Nico when three new people entered the room. Everyone's head automatically snapped in their direction.

One was a boy with close cropped blonde hair and electric blue eyes similar to Thalia's. He had a scar on his upper lip. Handsome enough, but not someone I would be interested in.

On his arm was a girl with slightly darker skin and hair that looked like it had been attacked with safety scissors. She tried hard to downplay her beauty, but she wasn't very good at it. Her kaleidoscope eyes were simply mesmerizing.

The third was another boy, remarkably shorter than the first. He looked Latino, with curly brown hair and brown eyes. He had a tool belt around his waist, an odd thing to wear to school, and couldn't seem to stay still. He was constantly moving his hands or bouncing on his heels.

They spotted Nico, Thalia, Andy, and Percy and grinned. I frowned in confusion, wondering who all these people were.

Thalia jumped up and embraced the first boy and cried out, "Jason!"

The girl and Percy chuckled at the two people and they themselves exchanged a hug. The second boy and Nico shook hands, I assume it's because Nico didn't look like he enjoyed physical contact.

Andy just stood back and smiled, as though he was seeing something he hadn't seen in a while. The girl Percy had hugged spotted me off to the side looking awkward, as per usual.

She smiled at me and I smiled back. She got the attention of the other two boys and pointed me out to them. Realizing what she was getting at, Percy grabbed my hand and dragged me over to where the three strangers were standing.

"Piper, Jason, Leo," she said, "This is Skylar. Skylar, this is Piper, Jason, and Leo. Jason's my cousin and Thalia's brother. Piper's his girlfriend and Leo's their best friend."

They smiled warmly at me and for the first time I felt like I belonged, I didn't even feel this way with my own family.

The bell rang and internally groaned. Time for torture.

***bear with me I can't make up last names to save my life**

**So, what'd you think? Much better than the first chapter, yeah? Please review! **_**More reviews equals a faster update!**_


	3. Welcome to high school, Miss Moonlace

**So, how are you? I hope you're good. A couple people have been asking me things, but I can't respond because I am unable to PM them. So, if you're waiting for an answer but have not received one, that's your answer.**

**I'm starting to get back into the swing of things with this story, and for those of you reading this for the first time, I'm sorry, it won't make any sense for a while. Seeing as I'm updating one chapter at a time.**

**In this version of the story, let's all just assume that Leo and Calypso found their way back from Ogygia without a scratch. **

_**Leo's pov**_

Wait, back up. You're probably wondering what Fly Boy, Beauty Queen and I are doing in a _high school_ of all places.

So, after the war, Pipes, Jason, and I decided to spend half the year in Camp Half-Blood and half the year in Camp Jupiter. Reyna tried doing what Camp Half-Blood does, and sent out the fauns to try and find demigods.

Unfortunately, it didn't work out to well. I'll spare you the details and just say there was an incident involving a hellhound, a beach ball, and a fire extinguisher.

After the little incident, Reyna decided it would be best to send other demigods out. Since no one else would, we volunteered to go out to a high school. Our only term was that we be placed in the same school. Reyna agreed.

So, we headed to homeroom and discovered that Kelp Head, Owl Brain, Sparky Senior, and Ghost Dude were in the same school as us. We also met another girl named Skylar, who seemed a bit awkward.

After introducing ourselves, the bell rang and we had to go our separate ways. Skylar, Nico, and I went to chemistry with Mrs. Bane. Andy and Percy went to English with Mr. Smith. Thalia, Piper, and Jason went to woodshop with Ms. Tyler.

I walked down the hallway with Nico and Skylar. The latter of who looked very uncomfortable. I questioned her as to why and she responded that she always looked this uncomfortable. We walked down the remainder of the hall in awkward silence.

OoO

We walked into the classroom to a completely and utterly odd sight. Unlike the typical arrangement of rows, the desks were arranged into groups of four and were facing each other, like in a kindergarten classroom.

We sat down in a group near the middle. Skylar took out a sketchpad and started to draw something. I peeked over her shoulder but she turned the sketchbook away so I couldn't see it.

She wagged her finger at me, "No. Maybe when it's done." Before I could come up with a clever retort, someone sat down next to Nico. Skylar glanced up at the person and then quickly looked down pretending that she hadn't seen them.

I looked up at the person. It was a boy. He had a crewcut, a football jacket, and a very greedy expression on his face. A typical jock.

I looked at Nico and a silent agreement passed between us. After a few schools I learned that the best way to get rid of bullies was to ignore them.

Simultaneously, we took out the monster proof iPhones I had invented and plugged in headphones. Catching our drift, Skylar did the same thing with her iPhone and continued to sketch. When the boy tried to get her attention, she turned her volume all the way up.

He slumped in defeat and went to sit in another seat. Skylar looked up and smiled appreciatively at us. I grinned cheekily in response and she shoved me playfully. Nico smirked a little at us and went back to playing Trivia Crack.

A few minutes later, the teacher walked in and I sighed slightly. Putting away my phone, I prepared for the worst. Mrs. Bane pointed at the white board and drawled on about compounds and mixtures.

Nico and I scowled at each other; this was going to be a long class.

OoO

45 painful minutes later, we walked out of chemistry. Thankfully with no homework. We split up and went to our separate classes.

I walked down the hall to woodshop*****, hoping that it wouldn't be _nearly _as boring as chemistry. When I got to the classroom, no one else was in it, so I grabbed a seat in the back. Trying to remain as inconspicuous as possible.

Five minutes later, the classroom was almost completely filled; all except the seat next to mine. The teacher walked in and began class.

A few minutes later, just as Ms. Tyler was beginning to explain how to use a saw, a girl walked in wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans.

Almost every head swiveled in her direction and she blushed bright red. The girl mumbled her apology, and Ms. Tyler smiled. "It's alright Miss Moonlace******. Just don't be late again. Take a seat next to Mr. Valdez."

When I heard my name, I looked up and felt my eyes widen in shock. Calypso sat down beside me.

I nudged her, "I thought you were staying in Camp Jupiter." She shrugged, "I got bored. Thought I'd join you in high school."

I snorted, "Fair enough, _Miss Moonlace_."

She shoved me, "Shut up." Calypso burned bright red for the second time.

OoO

After a few more classes which I will not bore you to death by describing, Calypso and I walked down to the cafeteria hand-in-hand.

I saw that Andy and Percy had already snagged a table, so I dragged Calypso over. I sat down next Percy who waved at Calypso.

Calypso and Percy were talking over me about some brand of clothing that they liked when the room went silent.

We all looked to the entrance and saw Thalia, Nico and Skylar standing there. I could see all three of them giving everyone death glares.

"Well!" Skylar yelled, "Ever heard of minding your own beeswax?" Every table went back to their conversations, shooting Skylar a wary look when she passed by.

Skylar sat down across from me and started picking at her food, not making eye contact with anyone. Piper and Jason came in soon afterward.

I smirked, "Found a closet to snog in?"

They blushed and I got my answer. Calypso had been staring intently at Skylar, as though trying to sense what was wrong.

Calypso cleared her throat and Skylar looked up. Putting on a fake smile, Skylar stuck out her hand, "I don't believe we've met. I'm Skylar."

Calypso took her hand and shook it, "I'm Calypso."

Retracting her hand, Calypso got straight to business. "Why is everyone so wary of you?" Every eye on the table turned to Skylar and she shifted uncomfortably under the stares. Realizing that we weren't going to drop it, she sighed.

"A few years ago, before any of you came here, Lindsey and I were really close. Then we had a big fight, and since then she's been trying to make my life a living hell. She spread rumors about me doing terrible things, and since then no one's wanted to be my friend. Any new people who try, I scare them off before rumors can start about them too. Andy was the first one who wasn't bothered about it."

She looked each one of us dead in the eye, "It's not too late for you. You can still walk away from me if you want to, I won't hold it against you. The choice is yours."

***I've never taken a class of woodshop in my life but I thought it seemed appropriate as he's a son of Hephaestus. Bear with me.**

****I'm not that good with last names. Sue me.**

**Sorry if the end was a bit dramatic. I just couldn't resist. Also, sorry if Leo used **_**really**_** formal words, it's just how I write.**

**Love it? Hate it? REVIEW!**


	4. Skylar's heard WAY too much

**Hello again! Sorry I haven't been able to update, I've had track and a lot of homework. Why is no one reviewing? Am I that bad at writing? Oh, well…I enjoy it. SO YOU'RE STUCK WITH ME IDJITS.**

_**Skylar's pov**_

They all stared at me in shock. Okay, I may have been a little overdramatic, but it's the truth. Everyone who I've tried being friends with has had their lives ruined by Lindsey. Why? God I wish I knew. Heck, even my family likes her over me.

Calypso had glanced behind me and frowned in confusion. I strained my ear to see if I could hear any conversation, but all I could hear was the familiar _clack clack _of high heels. Everyone in front of me simultaneously groaned. Jason, Piper, Leo, and Calypso just looked confused.

I turned around to snarl at her but she just sidled right past me and put her hand Andy's shoulder. "So Andy," she purred, "My mom's a Victoria's Secret model, did you know that? They're going on a cruise this weekend and she said I could bring a friend! So what do you think, want to come?"

I could see Andy's eyes widening, and growled internally. No matter how loyal a boyfriend is, it's just genetics that a boy would be interested in a boat full of models. Before Andy could get a word out, Percy pushed Lindsey's hand off of his shoulder.

"Andy, don't you remember? My dad's coming out to visit, and he's gonna want to see you." Percy gave him a look that simply said, _are you sure that you want to deal with my dad._ Deciding that he didn't want to deal with Mr. Jackson's wrath, Andy gulped and turned back to Lindsey.

"Sorry Lindsey. I promised Percy that I go with her to see her dad." Percy smiled at him laid her head on his arm. Looking over his shoulder, she shot a glare at Lindsey as she waddled away.

Letting out sigh of relief, Andy glanced down at the girl on his arm, "Nice job coming up with an excuse Seaweed Brain."

"Hmm? Oh that wasn't an excuse, my dad _is _coming out this weekend to check up on me."

"_WHAT?!_"

Needless to say, the rest of lunch was spent with Andy panicking.

Twenty minutes later, we threw out our garbage and slowly made our way back to our lockers. I walked over to where Nico and Thalia were talking. But before I could ask them what was on my mind, they started discussing a rather interesting topic. I hid behind a corner, rather interested.

Nico whispered to Thalia, "So who do you think the new demigod is?" I felt my eyes widen, _demigod?_

She whispered back, "To be honest, I don't know. This kid must have some serious protection magic helping them. There's no way that they would've been able to survive this long without it."

"Then how were we able to find them?"

Thalia shook her head, "The scent is strong enough to sense their general location, but not enough to single out an individual person."

Nico whistled appreciatively, "That's pretty cool. So whose kid do you think it is?"

She shrugged, "My guess is Athena, Apollo, or a Big Three."

I gasped, and covered my hand with my mouth, realizing what I had done. I turned on my heel, not bothering to wait and see what their reactions were, and ran as fast as I could to my next class.

_**Nico's pov**_

As Thalia and I were talking, I heard a small gasp from behind a wall. I quickly turned around, but saw no one there. Walking quietly to the corner, I peeked my head around just in time to see Skylar running away, her brown hair flying behind her.

I mumbled a curse under my breath, realizing that we had been caught. Shooting a look at Thalia, I jumped into a shadow, popping out right next to Skylar.

"Hey Skylar," I said. I heard her squeak and turn to face me, "O-Oh. H-hi Nico."

I sighed and ran a hair through my hair. "You okay?"

Her breath quickened and she gave a nervous smile, "Fine. I'm just heading off to health." I gave her a look and she squeaked again.

I walked up to Skylar and gripped her arms. Looking down on her—gods she was short—I said, "How much of that conversation did you hear?"

Skylar glared up at me before ripping her arms out of my grasp. "Enough," she growled, "I don't know what you're playing at, but you and Thalia are nuts! Demigods aren't real! They're a work of fiction, something made up by an author for his book!"__

I heard Thalia walk up beside me. She cocked her head to the said, "What's this about a book?"

Skylar snorted and rolled her eyes, "Like you don't know. How else do you explain knowing about demigods if you didn't read the books?!" Her eyes widened slightly, "Oh please tell me you're not movie fans."

I clenched my fists in frustration, "What book are you talking about?!"

Skylar's eyes narrowed, "What book do you think? The PJO Series!"

Thalia cocked her head to the other side, "PJO?"

Skylar rolled her eyes, "Seriously? You lot are rubbish fans…" she trailed off muttering before her voice regained strength, "PJO stands for Percy Jackson and the Olympians."

**BOOM. That's the chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I've been **_**super**_** busy. **

**Love it? **

**Hate it?**

**Let me know in the reviews!**

**-Bobsayshello**


	5. Revelations

**Bonjour. Okay, one thing before I get started: Ya'll are immature little idiots. I freaking **_**apologized to you**_** about the way I was writing Skylar's character and the some idjit had to go ahead and **_**literally repeat what I had said in the author's note.**_

**I don't wanna have to do this, but if people are gonna be rude about it, I could just stop this story. I got enough on my plate as it is and this would take a weight off my shoulders significantly. Understand?**

**Good. Now, on with the story!**

_**Thalia's pov**_

I felt my eyes widen comically at Skylar's very blunt statement. Locking eyes with Nico, a silent argument passed between us, all while Skylar looked between us with an eyebrow cocked.

Nico suddenly broke eye contact with me, signaling that I had won the argument. I held my head up and snapped my finger and focused on the Mist surrounding us **(use the force lol)**. "You will not remember this conversation. You will head to your next class having no recollection of over-hearing Nico and I."

For a second, it seemed to work. Skylar's eyes clouded over and she turned around. Just as she was about to take a step forward, however, she shook her head slightly and spun back around.

"What the hell was that?" she said, "What did you just try to do? Did you just try to use that mind-wipe thingy like in Men In Black?"

I could see Nico hop out of a shadow behind Skylar, but she was too focused on me to notice. "Well?" she said, tapping her foot impatiently. I opened my mouth to respond, but before I could, Nico swiped a hand in front of Skylar's face.

Skylar's eyes rolled up into her skull and she fell back into Nico's arms. I stared at him shock, "Where the hell did you learn that?!" I whispered. Nico shrugged, "A little trick I picked up while transporting the Parthenos. We have about three hours until she wakes up."

_**Percy's pov**_

I sat in Algebra, bored out of my mind, when Thalia burst in.

The teacher at the front glared at her and she quickly apologized. "Sorry, Mrs. Turner. But I need to see Percy and Piper immediately. We have some family trouble."

A bit grudgingly, Mrs. Turner nodded and Piper and I shot up and walked towards Thalia. 'Family trouble' was the code we had come up with when demigod troubles came up.

The three of us quickly speed-walked to the lobby of the school, only to come face-to-face with the rest of our demigod friends, and a passed-out Skylar in Nico's arms. Thals spotted my confused look and she said, "All to be explained later, but we gotta go."

Yeah that wasn't cryptic at all.

I frowned at her, but nonetheless, we walked out of the school and headed in the general direction of my apartment.

_**Skylar's pov**_

When I woke up, I was lying in a bed in an unfamiliar room. I shot straight up and felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up, I saw that the arm was attached to Nico. He shot me a glare, warning me not to move.

He walked to the door of the bedroom and called out, "Hey! Skylar's awake!" I heard the scraping of chairs against hardwood and the shuffling of feet. Soon enough, all of my new friends filed into the room.

I straightened my back and held my head up, "Well? Mind telling me why you kidnapped me? I had a pre-calc test next period!"

Percy stifled a snicker and Andy glared at her. Jason, Piper, Leo, and Calypso just looked confused. Thalia cleared her throat, "Tell us everything you know about 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians.'"

The others stiffened, while I was just plain confused. "Well," I began, "You could just, I don't know, read the bloody books?"

I shivered involuntarily under their glares; they were pretty scary. "Or not," I muttered. Raising my voice, I said, "What do you want to know? Do you want me to include the Heroes of Olympus?"

Andy cut in, "Just give us the basics, thanks."

**~Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey Time Skip~**

_**Percy's pov**_

We stared at Skylar and she shifted uncomfortably under our stares. I know, it was rude, but what did you expect? I mean, I'm literally finding out I had a book series written about me as though Andy and I were different genders! Freaky much?

Thalia cleared her throat, "As hard as this may be to believe, we," she gestured to us, "Are the characters in the books."

Skylar looked at us for a second before scowling, "Even for her, that's cruel. That's cruel." I cocked my head to the side, "What do you mean, Skylar?"

Her scowl grew, "You're friends with Lindsey, aren't you? She put you up to this!" I was shocked; how could she think that!?

I voiced my thought and Skylar snorted, tears forming in her eyes. "She knew I was alone because of her and that I had turned to books for comfort. I never thought she would be cruel enough to make me think they were real."

**So yeah Lindsey's a lot crueler than we thought. **

**Expect updates to be few and far in between.**


	6. TALENT SHOW!

**Gutentaug! Hola! Hello my many readers! How is everyone? Good? Good.**

**Fandom Rehab:**

**Phyciatrist: What seems to be the problem?**

**Me: I…I don't own PJO! *bursts into tears* **

**REVIEW!**

Skylar pov

I'm slightly nervous. Why? The talent show is in like ten minutes! Everyone keeps on reassuring me that I'll do fine. Andy and Percy are doing a duel, and I'm positive they're going to win!

It's only the second day of school, and the teachers piled on the homework. On the bright side, Lindsey and Mike are stayed away all day, but that only worries me. It means that they're planning something. Though, I'm pretty sure combined, they have the IQ of a rock.

I've decided I'm singing Good Girl. I'm hoping it will inspire whatever girl is dating Mike will break up with him. He's really an idiot.

Tomorrow's Saturday, so I'm positive that Lindsey or Mike will try to sabotage the talent show or something like that. Though they may not be smart, they have enough brain cells to figure that out, barely.

I'm kind of confused by my new friends. They whisper stuff in a strange language that for some reason I can slightly understand. They can use a bow and arrow like they've been training their whole lives. And all four of them have ADHD and dyslexia.

I look at myself in the mirror. I'm wearing a very simple outfit. It's a pair of Gap jeans and I white shirt with fairly large necklace. Carl, the manager of the show peeks his head around the curtain. "Skylar," he said, "you're on in five minutes after Anderson and Percy." I took a deep breath and nodded. Show time!

Thalia pov

Nico and I are in the audience, Andy, Percy, and Skylar are all in the talent show. Conor, the MC walks on stage, "Hey everybody! Next we have Andy Chase and Percy Jackson doing an Ancient Greek duel!" Everybody clapped, but a few albeit grudgingly.

The curtain opened and we see Percy and my little bro standing there in full Greek armor. Percy has Riptide and Andy has a drakon bone sword. "Hi everyone!" Percy said, "We will be doing an Ancient Greek duel!" She turns to Andy, "You're going down Wise Guy!" She charges and their swords collide, "In your dreams Seaweed Brain." Slash. Duck. Roll. Repeat. Over and over again they did this until Percy got the upper hand.

She feinted to the left and and struck on the right. Andy let his guard down and Percy tackled him and put Riptide to his throat. "Do you yield?" she asked. Andy nodded and Percy jumped off him. They turned to the audience and bowed.

This time, the audience gave a more convincing applause then before. The MC walked on again, "That was really good! We'll probably have a tough time deciding!" I roll my eyes, of course he would say that! He cleared his throat, "Next we have Skylar-" he was cut off by a voice behind the curtain. The MC looked back to the audience, "Ok, next we have Skylar singing Good Girl!"

Whispers began, I bet nobody expected Skylar to compete. The curtain opened and Skylar was standing there. People automatically stopped whispering. Skylar smiled nervously and said, "Hi everyone, I will be singing Good Girl by Carrie Underwood." And she began.  
_  
Hey, good girl_

_With your head in the clouds_

_I bet you I can tell you_

_What you're thinkin' about_

_You'll see a good boy_

_Gonna give you the world_

_But he's gonna leave you cryin'_

_With your heart in the dirt_

_His lips are dropping honey_

_But he'll sting you like a bee_

_So lock up all your loving_

_Go and throw away the key_

_Hey good girl_

_Get out while you can_

_I know you think you got a good man_

_Why, why you gotta be so blind?_

_Won't you open your eyes?_

_It's just a matter of time 'till you find_

_He's no good, girl_

_No good for you_

_You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go..._

_Better listen to me_

_He's low, low, low..._

_Hey, good girl_

_You got a heart of gold_

_You want a white wedding_

_And a hand you can hold_

_Just like you should, girl_

_Like every good girl does_

_Want a fairytale ending, somebody to love_

_But he's really good at lying_

_Yeah, he'll leave you in the dust_

_'Cause when he says forever_

_Well, it don't mean much_

_Hey good girl_

_So good for him_

_Better back away honey_

_You don't know where he's been_

_Why, why you gotta be so blind?_

_Won't you open your eyes?_

_It's just a matter of time 'till you find_

_He's no good, girl_

_No good for you_

_You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes and go, go, go..._

_Yeah yeah yeah, he's low_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_He's no good, girl_

_Why can't you see?_

_He'll take your heart and break it_

_Listen to me, yeah_

_Why, why you gotta be so blind?_

_Won't you open your eyes?_

_It's just a matter of time 'till you find_

_He's no good, he's no good_

_Won't you open up your eyes?_

_It's just a matter of time 'till you find_

_He's no good, girl_

_He's no good for you_

_You better get to getting on your goodbye shoes_

**How was it? Love it? Hate it? I WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL I GET TEN REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER! Yes, its blackmail, but I do not care.**

**-Bobsayshello**


	7. Lindsey really can't take a hint

**Hey guys! I finally got ten reviews! You're probably gonna kill me for bribing you #sorrynotsorry Answer the poll in my bio! It's about who should join them at school next.**

**Get this through youre thick skull. I. Don't. Own. PJO.**

**Dragon444- Thanks!**

**BiggestFangirlEver- Thanks! Clever how you delivered the message, enjoy!**

**Midnight-rxse- She is, isn't she? Is youre twin sister that bad?**

**Pandalover9914- Actually, no one else reviewed. It is an awesome song!**

**Guest- She won't move, or die. But she'll get what's coming to her! *rubs hands eagerly***

**Bellarox2002- That's a really good question! The girl with the runes is Clary from the Mortal Instruments. Skylar read a book series about a demigod son of Poseidon called Peter Johnson *wink wink nudge nudge***

**Guest- Here's the update!**

**Lynn- Thanks! Sorry I had to bribe you guys, it's the only way I get reviews!**

**Fudge Nugget- You don't like, you don't read. It's quite simple.**

**Percabeth2275- Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**ENJOY! **

**Skylar pov**

I sang my heart out, to put it lightly. I never had put so much soul into my singing. I guess I just kind of wanted to win. When I finished the song, I opened my eyes and let out the breath I didn't know I had been holding. I looked at the audience to see what they thought.

Everyone was staring at me shocked, even Nico and Thalia! I shot her a look that said, _Was it really that bad_? The look seemed to shock her out of her stupor and she began to clap. Soon, everyone was clapping, and it was deafening. I blushed and handed the microphone back to Conor.

I walked back stage to where Andy and Percy were waiting. They looked at me with their jaws on the floor. "Was it good?" I asked. Percy broke out of her stupor, "Skylar, that was amazing! You could be an Apo-" she cut off her sentence, "You could be a pop star!"

I was about to ask her what she was about to say, when I heard something that chilled me to the bone, it probably chilled Andy too. "Next, we have Lindsey Reed that would like to ask something to someone special!" My face went slack. I knew what she was going to do.

**Lindsey pov**

I was on stage in front of the whole school. The school normally has a welcome back dance the first Friday after school starts. I knew Andy was going to compete in the talent show, so I decided to ask him in front of the whole school! No way he could say no that!

I tapped the microphone to make sure it was on. "Hi everyone! I would like to ask Anderson Chase to the dance tomorrow!" The whole school awwwwed. Perfect! Now he has to say yes! Skylar, Andy, and Percy walked onstage. I looked at my future husband, "So Andy, what do you say?"

Skylar marched up to me and slapped me. "Get it through your thick skull: he. Has. A. Girlfriend!"

**Percy pov**

That witch cannot take a hint. After Skylar said that to her, I picked her up, and dropped off the stage. Demigod strength really comes in handy! The MC walked back onstage. "Ok, after that interesting display of events, we will announce the winners in ten minutes!"

**What did'ya think? Who should win the talent show, Percy and Andy, or Skylar? It's up to you!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Bobsayshello**


	8. Monster?

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated, I've had track and a lot of home work recently, so I haven't been able to work on this story as much as I would like to.**

**CupCakeAwesomeness- Yeah sorry, I figured I'd rather have an update.**

**Ro781727- Thanks for the idea, I will definitely put that in at some point!**

**Pandalover9914- Thanks! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Guest- Don't worry! I will keep writing!**

**Percebeth151- I will!**

**48861JBHP3rcYJ4ck50n- Surprisingly, only one person voted for Percy and Andy! I decided to compromise, hope you like it!**

**Moody maddy- Hope you like it!**

**Percy pov  
**  
I really have no idea who's going to win the talent show. Skylar sang really well, and Andy and I sparred pretty well. The other contestants don't stand a chance. One girl, Kenzie I think, tried to sing. She wound up breaking one of the auditorium lights.

The MC walked back on stage, "Ok guys, let's have our two finalists step forward, Andy and Percy, and Skylar!" All three of us stepped forward. "The winner of the 2014 talent show is, holy cow I can't believe it! We have a tie! The first one in the history of this school!" Everyone clapped extremely loud, I guess they weren't expecting that either!

"Have a good weekend everyone! Remember, we have a dance tomorrow. Boys choice!" With that, the MC walked off the stage. No sooner did he walk off stage did Andy look at me and grinned cockily. "Miss Seaweed Brain, would you do me the honor of attending the dance with me?" I smiled, "Of course Sir Wise Guy, it would be my honor."

We turned around, hand in hand, and saw Mike sneaking up behind Skylar. I grinned maniacally; this is going to be good! Mike placed his hands over Skylar's eyes. He said, "Guess who!" Skylar grinned sneakily, "The guy I want to judo flip right now?" Mike snorted, "You couldn't jud-" Poor boy never got to finish his sentence.

Skylar, like the awesome person she is, judo flipped him. He landed hard on his back and Skylar put her knee on his chest, "Don't touch me again, you creep. Or you won't have hands to do it with." Mike laughed, a cruel hard laugh that sent shivers up my spine, "You think you can defeat me, puny demigod?" Skylar looked stunned, "Demigod?" she whispered.

Her eyes widened, "I knew something weird was going on with you!" She started to rub a bracelet on her wrist. All of a sudden, it transformed into a bow in her hand, and a quiver on her back. Skylar didn't wait a second; she notched an arrow and pointed it at Mike.

"What are you?" She said. The thing laughed, "Don't you know demigod? I am a Pane! One of the ancient nature spirits! I am the oldest and most powerful of them, Kan!" It transformed. It had the top half of a man, and the bottom half of a dragon. The thing turned to me, "You are no match for me, Savior of Olympus." I grinned, "Tsk tsk, don't forget! We have the Ghost King, the Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis, and the counselor of the Athena cabin! We are the four most powerful demigods of the age! Have fun in Tartarus!"

The Pane snarled, "I will not be sent to Tartarus!" I smirked, "Oh yeah? Turn around." The Pane turned around, and was met by an arrow to the face. Kan crumbled to golden dust. Skylar snarled, "You really were a Pane, a pain in my butt."

**Oh yeah! Skylar's a demigod! Who should her parent be? It's up to you guys!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Bobsayshello**


	9. My dad is what now?

**HEY! DID YOU MISS ME? Of course not, you guys probably hate me. Sorry, ive had track and a lot of homework recently. But after June, I should be able to update all. Da. Time!**

**UNFORTUNATLY, I DON'T OWN PJO!**

**Ro781727- Yeah! Thanks for the idea, the dance will be in the next chapter!**

**CupCakeAwesomeness- Yeah, I know. *hangs head in shame***

**Guest- That's actually pretty funny! I based this character off of me!**

**Guest- I get it! That's actually really clever, I never would have thought that…**

**Anonymous- Here's the update!**

**AnnabethDaughterofWisdom- Yeah, that's her parent….**

**Guest- Yeah, it was one of my first stories. Hopefully this chapter is better **

Skylar pov

Now that the adrenaline rush is over, I start to flip out. I notch another arrow, and aim it at them, "Who are you?" I ask. "Wait a minute, rephrase. What are you?" Percy sighed, "Look Skylar, I-" I interrupted, "Just tell me what you are." Percy grinned, "I'm the daughter of Poseidon. Andy is the son of Athena. Thalia is the daughter of Zeus. Nico is the son of Hades. Leo is the son of Hephaestus. Piper is the daughter of Aphrodite. Jason is the son of Jupiter."

I snorted, "Yeah and I'm the daughter of Apollo!" That was all I got to say before a holographic sun appeared above my head. I felt my eyes widen, it's not possible! Percy smiled shyly, "It is Skylar." I groaned, "Did I say that out loud?" Percy opened her mouth, but I put my hand up, "Never mind, of course I did. I just don't see how I could be the daughter of Apollo."

Leo grinned, "That, dear Skylar will be explained when we get to CHB! Camp Half-Blood, it's the only safe place on Earth for Greek demigods." I felt confused, "Greek? What about Roman, Norse, Egyptian, all those other mythologies?" Andy grimaced, "That is a story for another time."

I admit, I was a bit curious, but I decided to leave it alone. The way Andy and Percy grimaced, I believed they had encountered some of those mythologies, and they weren't willing to share their stories.

What I am truly curious about, is the camp. Camp Half-Blood. Where had I heard that name before? I slowly saw the puzzle pieces coming together, clicking in to place. The only piece missing was one lodged deep in my memory; in a book series I read when I was twelve years old.

I gasped and stared at them in awe, I mumbled something. When Percy asked me to repeat what I had said, I found myself saying something that I hadn't said in years:

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,_

_To storm or fire the world must fall,_

_An oath to keep with final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_

My new friends whirled on me. I heard Piper snarl, "What did you say." I was shocked by their sudden harsh nature. "It was something I read in a book, a long time ago." Andy calmed down, probably due to the mention of books. "What was the book called?" he whispered. I responded, "_The Last Olympian_."

I felt the temperature in the room drop about 10 degrees. My new friends had gone silent, as though reliving old memories. Finally, Percy spoke up, "Where did you find that book?" Normally, I would launch into a two hour explanation complete with a Power Point presentation. But I figured that wouldn't be a good idea. "It's in a series I like. Peter Johnson and the Olympians."


	10. Daddy troubles

**Hi! Hola! Bonjour! Welcome to my next update! Nothing has changed since my last update, I still don't own PJO.**

**Persassy- Yes, yes it was. Question: who did you have to kill to get that username?**

**Ro781727- It's not really a big part, it just shows that Skylar already knew about demigods.**

**Percabethfan9hh- Thank you! You seem pretty awesome too!**

**Guest- Frankly, that thought scares me a little bit.**

he effect was immediate, Percy, Andy, Thalia and Nico looked lost in thought. Leo, Jason, and Piper looked as though they were enjoying the looks on their companions faces.

I decided to intervene, "Um, is it something I said? Because you all look like you're lost in thought."

Percy snapped out of her state of reverie and smiled at me, "Sorry Skylar. That's just something my camp director called me."

I grinned at her, "I know, the story is about you." She looked confused but said, "After today, nothing can surprise me. But you're explaining tomorrow." I smirked, "I can live with that."

They all smiled at me. I smiled back, I finally had a family. Thalia clapped and said, "So, you ready to go to CHB?" I smirked, "Hm, let's see: live a boring life with school. Or go live an exciting as a demigod. Which one shall I choose?" I paused for a moment and said, "Duh! Of course I'm ready." Percy laughed and said, "OK, but what about your family, won't they realize?"

My expression became dark, "They won't miss me. Besides, I'll still be coming back tomorrow, it's the school dance remember?" Piper squealed, "That's right! We can leave after the dance. First things first, I say we contact Apollo, ask why he broke the oath of claiming by the time of 13."

I smirked, "I agree, I would love to ask dearest father why I wasn't claimed. I was dreaming of that for two years!" Thalia smirked, "This should be entertaining!"

"Oh yes," I responded, "It's time I give daddy dear a piece of my mind. Anybody got a drachma?" Piper fished one out of her pocket and handed it to me. I handed Percy my water bottle who nodded in response.

After a rainbow had been created, I tossed the drachma in and said, "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering. Show me Apollo at Olympus."

The rainbow shimmered and I had to admit, I was nervous. After 16 years, I was finally speaking to me dad. When the image cleared, my nervousness was replaced by anger.

Apollo was lounging about on his throne, listening to music. I cleared my throat and glared at him. "Hello, Apollo. Or should I say,_ dad_." I said the word dad like it was poison in my mouth. How dare he leave me alone for 16 years with my horrid sister!

He scrambled to his feet. I smirked at having made him nervous. "Skylar, is that really you?" I folded my arms across my chest and said, "Of course it's me, you should know. Since you claimed me about five minutes ago."

Apollo smiled, "Ah, still the same wit and sarcasm, as always. How's your sister?" I growled at him, "Horrid, as always. Why would you care?"

He winced, "Sorry I didn't claim you sooner. Very busy." I felt myself sneer, "Fine. I don't need you anyway." I was about to swipe through the mist when he called out, "Wait! Where's your bracelet? Where is it?" I held up my wrist, "Right here."

He sighed, "Always keep that on you, ok? Always. I know I haven't been the dad you wanted. But, when you need protection, rub it." With that, he swiped through the mist. I growled in frustration and turned back to my friends.

They all looked confused, until Leo spoke up, "Skylar, you have a sister? Who is she?" I sighed, "No one of importance." Piper squealed again, "Maybe she can help us get ready for the dance!"

I scowled, "You wouldn't want that." Percy frowned, "Tell us who she is Skylar. After all we're your friends."

I sighed, knowing she was right. I took a deep breath and said, "You've already met her," I looked down, ashamed, "My name is Skylar Reed. Lindsey's my sister."


	11. Whoops

**Shame on you guys! I would have expected a little more reaction to my last plot twist! Whatever. I hope you guys like this chapter, the dance is up next!**

Percy pov

Sometimes, all you really need in life is a good shock. And that's exactly what I got when Skylar told us her that Lindsey is her sister.

Skylar looked quite ashamed, and I suddenly felt very compassionate towards her. After all, I know what it's like to have terrible siblings (cough cough Triton cough cough).

I put my hand on her arm, "I'm sorry Skylar. I know what it's like to have awful siblings." She sniffed and grimaced, "Yeah, but yours didn't follow you to school."

I shrug, "True, I can't help you there." Piper sniffed mournfully, "Oh Skylar, if only I'd known! I never would have suggested that we ask for her help!"

Skylar smiled, "It's ok. You guys are more a family than I've ever had with her." Thalia scowled, "Well this is quite touching, but why was I never told of this dance? I can't, I'm a Hunter of Artemis, she'd have my head!"

Skylar smirked, "S'ok Thalia, I hate boys just as much as you. You go to the dance, and you dance with your friends. You only have to dance with a boy when a slow song plays."

Thalia was still scowling, "What do I do then?" Skylar grinned, "Hide in the bathroom with me." We all burst out laughing, Skylar really knew how to lighten the mood!

Leo clapped his hands once, grabbing our attention. "Well, does anyone else realize that the room is full of mortals?"

All of us turned around, looking at the shocked mortals. Thalia quickly snapped her fingers, "None of this ever happened. You were just coming to congratulate Skylar, Percy, and Andy on their win."

The three of us were immediately mobbed by everyone in the auditorium. I grinned at Andy through the crowd, this was okay!

About ten minutes later, the crowds died down and we were allowed to move again. I grinned over at my friends, while they just looked disgusted. I was shocked, until I realized they were looking behind me.

I turned around to see Lindsey sashaying over to us. I scowled, time to give that girl a piece of my mind.

I marched up to her, "Listen here, you are done messing around with us. Do you hear me?" She gave me a distrusting look and slapped me.

I laughed, "Wow! You really are weak! I've seen a pig give more of a fight!" Lindsey scowled, "Andy will be mine, witch. Just you see."

She marched away, her posse following in her wake.

I turn to my friends, grinning like mad. "I think it's time to go back to the apartment." I turned to Skylar, "You are welcome to come with us. I wouldn't want to go home if I lived with her."

Skylar scratched the back of her head, "Yeah, my mom kinda sensed that we don't get along. There's a reason our rooms on opposite ends of the house."

I smiled, "C'mon. Besides, we still have some preparation for the dance remember?" Andy pouted, "Do I have to wear a tux?" Skylar smiled, "No, most boys wear golf shirts."

All the boys cheered. Skylar rolled her eyes, she would make a great Hunter! I'll talk to Thalia about it later. We all head out of the auditorium, some excited and some sulking about the dance.

OoO

Twenty minutes later we had reached the apartment. It was a simple thing, but good enough for a couple demigods. I mean, we were used to living on the run. Compared to this, this building was heaven!

We all crashed in the living room, just joking around with each other. I smiled, "First thing first, does everyone have what they're wearing?" Skylar winced, "About that, the dance has a theme. All of them do. This one is heroes."

I groaned, "Now what do we do?" Skylar's eyes lit up, "You can dress up as yourselves!" We all shot her a confused look.

She rolled her eyes, "I already told you that you had your own series. You can dress up like demigods! Y'know, camp t-shirt, weapon, camp necklace/tattoo. No one would suspect a thing."

I shrugged, "I don't see why not. What do you think guys?" Everyone else shrugged, I guess they were okay with it.

"But what about you, Skylar?" Leo asked. She shrugged, "I already have my costume." Nico looked interested, "What is it?"

Skylar smirked and tapped the side of her nose, "Spoilers."

**So, what do you think? NO UPDATE UNTILL I GET TEN REVIEWS! Capiche?**


	12. Costumes and Fun

**Hello! Long time no write. Missed you guys. Sorry I haven't updated, been busy with my other story, She Changed the Future. Anyway, Enjoy!**

On the night of the dance, it was chaos in the demigod's apartment. People were rushing around, trying to find last minute additions to their costumes.

"Where's my camp necklace?"

"Valdez! Did you nick my Converse?"

"Alright! Who stole my pants!?"

Phrases were thrown around the room, most of them asking Leo if he had stolen parts of their costume.

Skylar was getting tired of all the yelling, "SHUT IT!" she screamed. Silence rang through the apartment.

She took a deep breath, "Alright. One by one, we'll go into a bedroom and get changed. After we've changed, everyone can admire our costumes and the cycle will begin again. Agreed?"

A chorus of, 'Agreed.' rang out across the room. Skylar breathed out, "Okay. Who wants to go first?"

OoO

Piper stepped out of her bedroom and twirled a bit. You see, not every demigod wanted to be a demigod, so they chose different costumes. Piper was Katniss. Arrows, pin, and all.

Percy smiled and said, "Nice. I'll go next." She stepped into her bedroom and popped out about one minute later. She became Tris Prior. Complete with temporary tattoos.

Andy went pale, "Those aren't real tattoos, are they?" he squeaked. Percy snorted and shook her head, "I'm not that stupid. Valdez, you're up."

Leo gave an impish grin, "Be back in a minute kiddos!" And so the cycle went on. About ten minutes later, everyone was dressed except Skylar. Leo was Batman, Jason and Andy were demigods, Thalia was a hunter (from a show she really like called Supernatural), and Nico went as himself.

The door to the spare bedroom popped open and out came Skylar. She had on a blouse, suspenders, a bow-tie, and a fez. She grabbed a silver goldish thing and smiled.

Leo cocked his head, "And what are you supposed to be?" Skylar's grin only grew, "Oh man I was hoping you would ask that."

She pulled herself up and said, "I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kastabourus. I am the Oncoming Storm, the Bringer of Darkness. And I've got a time-traveling police box. You got a problem with that?"

OoO

The demigods arrived at the dance ten minutes late. Mostly because Leo stole Skylar's stick thingy (it's a sonic screwdriver, she had explained) and ran upstairs with it. She had quickly sprinted upstairs and started kicking and punching him. The demigods now had one very bruised Batman

They walked through the double doors to find the party in full swing. Not one minute after they had stepped through the doors did people start to bombard them with questions and statements alike.

"What are you supposed to be?"

"I love your costume!"

"Where did you get the pin?"

And the most surprising of all, "Would you like to dance with me?"

OoO

Skylar's eyes widened, "I'm sorry?" The boy smiled and said again, "Would you like to dance with me?" She blushed and said, "Alright." Quick as a flash, the boy dragged her off to the dance floor.

Andy turned to Percy, who smiled, "Well Seaweed Brain, would you like to dance with me?" She smirked and said, "Of course, Wise Guy. I thought you'd never ask." And they too were swept off into the madness.

**Sorry for such a short update! I'm just running out of ideas. Any thoughts? Leave them in the form of reviews. More reviews equal a faster update!**


	13. Author's Note

**Hey guys**

**I've been getting a lot of comments saying that people are upset with Skylar's character.**

**I'm sorry.**

**This was really my first attempt to write a pjo fanfic and I think I failed pretty badly**

**If you guys would be interested, I've been rewriting the story for a few months trying to make Skylar less of a Mary-Sue and I would really appreciate it if you would read it and give me your opinion**

**Bobsayshello**


End file.
